


Much Ado About Nothing

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Frohike sleeps while Langly and Byers bond over a movie.





	Much Ado About Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Much Ado about Nothing by Merri-Todd Webster

DISCLAIMER: These guys aren't mine any more than Ratboy, Foxboy, and Danagoddess. But who cares, as long as I treat them nicely?  
Summary and comments: Frohike sleeps while Langly and Byers bond over a movie.  
Blame Te. With her encouragement for unusual pairings--and her stellar example with these two--I decided to give LGM slash a whirl. I couldn't quite get them to take their clothes off, but who knows? The next time may be smuttier.

* * *

***********************  
Much Ado about Nothing  
by Merri-Todd Webster  
(8 December 1998)  
***********************

"You've got this thing for blondes, haven't you?"

They were watching the Kenneth Branagh version of _Much Ado about Nothing_. Or to be more precise, John Fitzgerald Byers was watching it, for the fifth or sixth time, while Melvin Frohike snored and Ringo Langly ate popcorn and sniped at the interpretation, the camera work, the casting, and the costumes.

Byers flicked a glance toward Langly, too quick (he hoped) to be noticed. "I wouldn't exactly call Emma Thompson blonde...."

"Who mentioned Emma Thompson?" Langly dug up another fistful of popcorn with a loud scraping sound. "You haven't taken your eyes off Branagh's butt the whole time."

"What did you sa...." Byers turned, turned his whole head, and looked at Langly. The younger man grinned, his usual tight-lipped shark-like grin, fist bulging with popcorn poised below his chin.

"You heard me." Langly shoved the clunky black glasses up his nose with buttery knuckles, then, annoyingly, looked back toward the screen with fixed intensity. Gulping, Byers turned his attention back to the movie. 

Unfortunately, the blond and bearded Branagh was at present engaged in that wonderful bit of stage business with the folding chair--a bit of business that climaxed (so to speak) with his landing smack on that fetching little spandex-covered ass. Byers swallowed again, took a swig of his Coke, and then reached for some popcorn to distract himself.

Bad move. His knuckles collided with Langly's just above the popcorn, and somehow their fingers got entangled, and then Langly *jerked* his arm--

Byers blinked, inches from thick glasses, a sharp, slightly hooked nose, and a wide, thin-lipped mouth glistening with extra-goopy imitation butter... framed by long, soft blond hair.

"I've always been kinda partial to redheads, myself...."

Not letting go of Byers's hand, Langly climbed to his feet--glanced at the snoring Frohike, then at the tv--and turned away, toward his bedroom, pulling a suddenly limp and sweating Byers after him.

Byers made one last attempt to save himself. "Frohike--"

"He sleeps like the dead."

The bedroom door closed quietly behind them. Frohike smiled in his sleep.

*********

end


End file.
